A New Family Member
by T-Double O-C-Double O-L
Summary: Summary inside


**A New Family Member**

**Summary: **The Parr's adopt an orphan boy with an amazing gift. The new boy concerns the Parr's because he's a reckless hothead. Helen and Bob have had enough of the boys constant pranks and are about to send him back to an orphanage until new villains threaten the city. Will this hothead prove that he can be a good kid and save the city? Or will his efforts go up in flames? Read on to find out.

**A New Family Member**

**Chapter 1, Unexpected News**

Metroville, California; 9:30pm

It was a nice cool and warm night in Metroville, California everything was quiet which was a little odd considering the fact that it was a Saturday. Nevertheless the Parr's aka the Incredibles were taking this nice night as an opportunity to eat at a nice restaurant the best restaurant in east Metroville to be exact. Helen Parr aka Elastigirl was the one who suggested that they eat out.

The night was going perfect even Dash was on his best behavior. After dinner the Parr's paid the bill and left the restaurant. Inside the car Vi and Dash were momentarily in a smorgessborg of hysterical giggling "That was so good," Dash complemented "Why don't we go out to dinner more often?"

"Because it costs alot of money," Helen responded "Besides we're usually eating take-out or saving the world,"

"Super heroes only get a certain amount of free time the rest of our time's spent saving our respective cities or keeping up with our social life. You know that Dash," Helen says cradling the sleeping infant Jack-Jack "Take an example from some of your favorite heroes like Superman and Batman they've saved the world with the help of their fellow Justice Leaguers." Bob said as he came onto the highway.

"Or how about the teenage super heroes and super heroines out their like Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, BeastBoy, Raven, Batgirl, SuperBoy, Supergirl, Wondergirl, Arrowette, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Speedy, and Bumblebee." Helen added as they pulled up to their house.

The Parr's all got out of the van and went into their house. Sitting down on the couch Vi yawns and begins to close her eyes "No way young lady you march yourself up those stairs and right to your bedroom," Helen commands the sleepy girl. Violet nods her tired head and trudges slowly towards the stairs and to her room "You to young man," Bob commands the restless little boy who follows suit up the stairs and towards his own room.

Helen and Bob smile at each other and head to their own room.

Metroville, California; 8:00am

The next day Violet Parr woke up with a bright smile on her face. She put on a yellow mini strapless tank top, a white mini skirt, and orange/white sneakers, and headed down stairs and into the kitchen where she found Helen and Bob sitting at the dinner table discussing something rather important.

Helen notices Vi and smiles "Hey Vi good morning,"

"Morning mom what's going on," Vi asks noticing a few files on the dinner table "Well due to recent incidents we're adopting a kid," Bob says answering her question.

Well who is he, how old is he, does he have super powers?" Violet asks in a concerned tone "Well his names Eddie Luvescio soon to be Eddie Luvescio Parr, he's 15, and yes he does have superpowers." Helen responds.

Violet sits down at the dinner table "Well when are we going to get him," Vi asks curiously. "Well, the thing is we're going to go get him today." Helen says cautiously. Violet's eyes light up "What do you mean your getting him today," she shouts in a surprised tone.

Rick just contacted us and said that we should come get him after you and Dash awoke," Bob explained. Moments later Dash was woke and dressed in a blue jean jacket, a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Well good morning Dash, you're looking nice today." Helen complimented.

Thanks mom," Dash said yawning.

"Well we don't have time for breakfast you two, just grab a pop-tart and head out to the car," Bob said.

The two of them shrugged and grabbed a pop-tart, and followed their parents to the car. After they were all settled they drove off towards the NSA HQ.

_to be continued_


End file.
